Pictures of you, pictures of me
by Moonyandloony
Summary: Serie de one-shots MelloxMatt, LxMisa & de Near
1. Videojuegos y Celos

**Capitulo uno**

** Videojuegos y celos **

Y ahí esta el.

Solo, en aquel árbol, bueno, no solo, no realmente.

Ahí esta Matt, ahí con su estúpido videojuego.

Malditos ellos que tienen su atención.

Yo no entiendo como alguien puede estar cuatro horas sentado contra un árbol mirando una pequeña pantallita todo el tiempo. Esta como hipnotizado, como idiotizado y tarado mirando ese juguete.

Me acerco y ni se da cuenta de eso.

Tomo mi barra de chocolate, la abro, haciendo muchísimo ruido con el envoltorio, pero el sigue apretando los botones de su aparato.

— Matt —Digo. Él no responde, obviamente— Matt —Esta vez me siento a su lado, pero sigue sin contestar— Matty —Le susurro ahora, sé que el odia que lo llame así, pero igualmente no voltea, sigue tecleando.

— Estoy en el nivel 62 —Responde.

Solo eso.

Con el solo se puede hablar de sus malditos videojuegos.

—¿Y a mi que? — Le digo, esperando que fuera a notar mi enojo, pero el ni se inmuta.

— Solo te lo comente —Y sigue. Maldito Mail.

— ¿No puedes dejar de presionar esos estúpidos botones una vez en tu vida?

— No, ya te dije, estoy en el nivel 62…63 —Dice—

Tome su maldito videojuego, si, se lo arrebate de las manos, aun sabiendo que podría enojarse y molerme a golpes.

Trato de apagar el bendito aparato, pero no logro entenderlo.

Me enojo, lo tiro al césped, sigue funcionando, y…le salto encima, rompiéndolo.

Matt voltea y me mira, con esos ojos verdes llenos de furia que por un momento, admito, lograron asustarme un poco, pero al segundo se le va.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Porque estas obsesionado con esos aparatos—Le respondo— Solo estas ahí, presionando botones. No te das cuenta de nada, ni que estoy hablándote. Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo, pero parece que prefieres a esos videojuegos.

— Si eres mi mejor amigo —Contesta rascándose la nuca— Pero yo estoy obsesionado con los videojuegos tanto como Near con los juguetes, L con lo dulce y como tu, con tus chocolates.

—Si, pero no es lo mismo…

—Si es lo mismo, pero no te preocupes…ya entendí —Dice, y sonríe—

Estúpida sonrisa.

— ¿Qué entendiste?

— ¡Estas celoso! —Soltó una risotada— ¡Por eso te pones así cuando no te hago caso! —Asegura—

— Claro que no es eso, n-no digas estúpideses Matt...

— ¡Claro que si! ¿Pero sabes que? Me agrada.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto— ¿Qué cosa te agrada? — Estúpido Mail.

— Que estés celoso, significa que algo me quieres —Él sonríe, busca algo en su bolsillo, y saca…otro videojuego— Yo también te quiero Mello.

Y vuelve a lo suyo, dejándome algo sorprendido.

Y avergonzado.


	2. Chocolate y ganas

**Capitulo dos **

**Chocolate y Ganas **

Llego al departamento.

Me miras.

Giras la vista y te concentras de nuevo en el televisor.

Muerdes el chocolate.

Me miras de reojo y tragas.

Cambias de canal pero sigues mirándome de reojo.

Tiro las llaves sobre la mesa, hago ruido para que al menos hables.

Nada.

Apagas el televisor y te levantas.

Te acercas a mi, a paso lento, muy lento.

Te lames sugerentemente el chocolate que mancho tus labios. Inconscientemente mi mirada recorre desde ellos hasta tus ojos y luego desciendo, y desciendo.

Tu mirada es fría, te sigues acercando.

Me acorralas contra la mesa. Tus brazos están a mí alrededor.

Me besas.

Un beso corto en los labios pero que me deja queriendo más, mucho más.

Te separas y me miras con esos malditos ojos celestes.

Tu mano derecha sube y me toma de la nuca, la otra se coloca rodeándome la cintura, me tiras del cabello, bajas mi cabeza a tu altura y me besas de una forma totalmente bruta.

Y me encanta.

Tu lengua no pide permiso para entrar a mi boca, y ahí comienza la lucha; llevo mis manos a tu cabello y enrosco mis dedos en esas hebras doradas.

Dejas mi boca y te diriges a mi cuello.

Besas, lames, muerdes.

No puedo evitar soltar un suave gemido.

Sonríes contra mi cuello, tiras de mi camiseta y acaricias mi pecho. Te separas de mí y me la quitas, rozándome, quemándome la piel con cada toque. Me besas de nuevo, me abrazas.

- Te amo Matt –Dices-

Me acorralas contra la mesa.

Tus brazos están a mi alrededor y tomas un chocolate que esta justo detrás de mi, junto a mis llaves.

Maldición.

Otra vez esas estúpidas fantasías.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa, estúpido cachorro? —Me dices. Y cuando me tratas mal, como un perro, y me dices cachorro, es cuando puedo olvidar que estoy enamorado de ti y de las ganas que tengo de besarte.

— Nada, Mello, nada –Te das media vuelta, bufas y haces como que yo no estuviese, como siempre.


End file.
